


Gym Time

by JustTheDanishDude



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, but not if your name is Invasion, it's fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheDanishDude/pseuds/JustTheDanishDude
Summary: (This is not a part two of the first just because Valkyrie is involved in it. If you want a part two to the first then feel free to dm me or contact me through the official Rule 34 Rainbow Six discord server: Rule 34 and a half. (nickname DanishDisgrace) Or if you want me to write some other stuff.)





	Gym Time

**Author's Note:**

> (This is not a part two of the first just because Valkyrie is involved in it. If you want a part two to the first then feel free to dm me or contact me through the official Rule 34 Rainbow Six discord server: Rule 34 and a half. (nickname DanishDisgrace) Or if you want me to write some other stuff.)

(This is not a part two of the first just because Valkyrie is involved in it. If you want a part two to the first then feel free to dm me or contact me through the official Rule 34 Rainbow Six discord server: Rule 34 and a half. (nickname DanishDisgrace) Or if you want me to write some other stuff.)

Another day rose upon the Hereford base. Meghan got cut away from her slumber to the sunshine dancing across her face as the sun ascended above the British meadows. She sat up and stretched, letting the sun get a view of her athletic body, making the rays crawl up her muscular tattooed arms, showing every detail of her as she equipped herself in a blue sports bra, some panties, a pair of tight yoga pants so everyone who looked could get the sight of the underwears outline pushed against her ass. After quickly running a quick look over her magnificent body she slid in a loose t-shirt, quickly brushed her teeth and headed down to Hereford's private gym. As she opened the door and gave gazed upon the room she noticed to her relief she was the only one who had arrived. 

She smiled for herself as she walked down the line of treadmills and various training machines as she preferred to work out alone. As Meghan got down at the end of the gym, she thought she heard someone. She stopped all movement and focused her hearing to locate the place where the sounds came from. There it was again, sounded like someone breathing heavily. She located the sounds coming from the yoga room. Meghan slowly moved closer to the breathing that turned to quiet moans as she stood right at the door ajar. Meghan slowly opened it and peeked her head inside. She froze as soon as she saw what scenario played out on the yoga mats in front of her. 

There Ela laid, facing away from the door with her face deep in the yoga mat. Moaning and whimpering. Her big ass up in the air with her iconic yoga pants torn apart. exposing her pale and thick buttcheeks spread apart by her hands, covering up red marks and leaving her pussy and asshole to her partner. As Zofia fingered her sisters pussy while playing with Ela’s clit. Making The polish little sister cry out in ecstasy as Zoe caressed Ela’s pink slit. Meghan felt a bit sickened by the whole situation, after all, they were two sisters going at it with each other. But another part of Meghan found it insanely hot to watch these two fit women letting their desires fill them and won't care that they are related as long as they can fulfill each other's needs.

Meghan whipped out her phone and started recording as Zoe continues her fast pace fingering Ela. She finally stops, pulling her fingers out as Ela and releases into her big sister's hand. Shaking and quivering as her rear crashed to the ground, making her ass jiggle on the impact as she landed in her own juices. Giving Meghan an idea about how long they have been there. The waves of pleasure wrapping around her brain, consuming her thoughts. Zoe sat up on her knees after leaning in over Ela, still facing away from the door as she stuck her fingers into her mouth, licking and slurping every flavor she could get out of her sis girlcum while starting to fondle her round soft breasts with her other hand. Meghan followed with and had already shoved a hand down her blue panties as she slid a hand under her loose shirt and sports bra. Squeezing her sensitive nipples while furiously rubbing her wet pussy. Zoe slipped the fingers out of her mouth after getting as much out of Ela’s nectar as she could. She then crawled over to her little sisters conked out head as she turned her tired body over and sat down onto her face. Engulfing Ela’s nose and mouth into Zoe’s flaps of warm flesh, grinding her slit onto her own sisters face. Moaning and panting as Ela with her last source of energy used it to pleasure her big sister, getting a good grip of Zoe’s pallid asscheeks, squeezing and playing with them. 

Meghan was at this point filled to the brim with bliss and euphoria for looking at the two sisters having lesbian intercourse with each other. Meghan came hard as Zoe squirted a big load down Ela’s mouth, still sitting on her face to make her sure she swallowed as she moaned her little sister’s name. Meghan was overruled by the orgasm and felt her legs giving in as she fell in the room on her back, giving the two sisters a shock as Zoe tried to cover her and her worn out sister up. 

“W-when did you arrive!” Zoe yelled out, still weak after orgasming while Meghan was getting on her feet. “Oh I saw plenty, and even got myself some nice evidence to kick you two of the team and make everyone think a little less of you than they already do.” Meghan replied to the startled Zofia. “But I could also delete the recordings if someone happened to please me the way she did to her own sister.” Meghan continued, giving Zofia a dirty smirk before getting a grip of the waistband in her yoga pants. Slowly descending them down to her ankles, pulling her panties with them, completely exposing her wet folds. “Come on big girl, want the video to get send to everyone including your husband and child?” Zofia stood up but was immediately stopped before even taking one step towards her blackmailer. “What do you think you’re doing?” “I wa…” Meghan broke in before Zofia got to finish her sentence. “Crawl to me like the pathetic slut you are.” Zoe got down on hands and knees, crawling towards Meghan’s clitoris. She stopped right in front of her, looking upon her making Meghan seem like a giant even though she was 9 cm taller than her. Meghan bowed down and gripped Zofia’s chin with a light touch, pulling her up to only sit on her knees. “Well, what are you waiting for?” Meghan said, wrapping a hand around the back of Zoe’s skull, pushing her face into her steamy flesh folds. Rubbing her up and down her clit. Humiliating her in front of her sister. 

“Fucking eat me out, you whore!” Meghan commanded, throwing her head back as Zoe’s tongue pierced her sensitive pussy. Ela was bit by bit regaining her used up energy from her previous acts with her sister as she watched Zofia eat out Meghan. It didn’t take long for Meghan to ejaculate all over Zofia’s face, making her juices run down her chin while some going into her mouth which Zofia immediately spat out.   
“You can gurgle down your sister's squirt but not mine? Disgusting whore.” Meghan said with a made up sickened tone.   
“Talking about your sister don’t you think it’s time for her to join in as well? Looks like she had plenty of time to recover.” Meghan continued, glancing over to Ela.   
“Come here slut, don’t think I have forgotten you.” Meghan said, giving her a hand sign to come over to her and her drenched sister.

Ela was about to stand up as well but got a rage-filled look from Meghan as she gave Zofia a hard slap on the cheek, implementing a red mark from her hand as Ela quickly fell down on all fours and crawled over and sat next to her sister. “Good girl.” Meghan said smacking Ela’s right cheek lightly. “Now we need a little adjustment to your outfits.” Meghan said, kneeling down and quickly slid Zofia’s and Ela’s training shirts off, leaving Zofia in a sports bra and Ela with none as she didn’t have any on from the beginning. “Well aren’t you a dirty slut?” Meghan carried on holding this one-way conversation as she took a firm grip around Ela’s soft tits. Groping, squeezing and pinching them. She continued with this until the petite polish started to breathe heavier, quiet at first but soon turned over to loud moans as Meghan carried on fondling Ela’s sensitive nipples.   
“Oh calm down, I’m just playing with your tits.” Meghan said annoyed over Ela moaning extremely loud.   
“I-I think I’m g-gonna cum.” Ela stuttered out between her moans.   
“You better fucking n…” Meghan answered in a commanding tone but to no use as Ela came in her torn yoga pants.   
“Little slut.” Meghan said rubbing her index and middle finger against her sensitive clit, coating them in Ela’s cum before licking her fingers.   
“I understand why you would fuck your sister Zoe, she is quite tasty.” Meghan said before pushing her head against Ela’s, connecting their lips as she kissed her. Ela was surprised that Meghan showed her sweet side and Ela paid back the kiss, holding it for a while before Meghan pulled her head back, a string of saliva attaching their lips together before breaking apart like a bridge over a depthless void. Meghan placed her hands once again on Ela’s chest but this time she pushed the polish women away from her, making Ela lose balance and fall back, landing on her soft rear. Meghan had with a quick movement crawled over her legs and pushed her all the way down, laying flat on the mats. 

“Open up.” Meghan said, pushing her rear down onto Ela’s cute petite face. Ela obliged right away and stuck her tongue inside Meghan’s wet folds, making her tongue wander around in her drenched flesh, making Meghan arch her back forward in pleasure that the tongue stimulated. “Come on big girl, don’t just sit there and look at me fucking your sister.” Meghan said with a smirk as she leaned in over the little sister's pelvis, giving her clit a gentle rub before a couple of slaps like Zofia was an animal or some that Meghan wanted over next to her. Zofia crawled over, keeping her head above her sister’s cunt while maintaining eye contact with Meghan. “Eat up your sister slut.” Meghan commanded, pushing Zoe’s face down in Ela’s slit, once again reconnecting the two of them as Zofia started eating her out. Zofia’s entering gave a light shock to Ela as she quivered, quickly starting to moan after the hours of playtime with her pussy.

After a minute Meghan adjusted her seat, shutting off every possible way of oxygen to Ela with her thick rear and slit, muffling the moans when Ela noticed she had to save air. But to no use, as she quickly gave in for her big sister’s tongue. After a minute Ela started to feel that her oxygen supply started to run out and she started to tremble, trying to push Meghan away with her hands, but failed to succeed as Meghan was heavier. “Not right now I’m so close.” Meghan moaned out as she kept grinding her clit upon Ela’s nose. Zofia noticed it and stopped eating her out trying to get her off Ela, but as soon as she tried to get close to Meghan, she pulled up her phone with the video and Zofia sat down again, debating with herself if she should wait a couple of seconds before really kicking in. “O-ooh F-fuck!” Meghan quickly pulled herself up to make her ass hover above Ela’s face as she quickly rubbed herself the way to orgasm. Releasing all over Ela’s gasping body, soaking her face and tits in piss and cum. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Ela yelled at Meghan, quickly getting up and pinning her down.   
“You’re a fucking psycho!” Ela continued, grabbing Meghan's phone, deleting the video of the two sisters fucking each other.   
“Alright bitch, now you ain't got shit on us so now it’s our turn to repay the favor your little bitch ass put us through.” Ela said angry, signaling Zofia to come over to her. She whispered something in Zoe’s ear which she just smiled over and left the room.   
“What are you gonna do? Fuck me to death?” Meghan said in jest, covering up that she was scared what these two polish women could do to her. Ela looked down upon Meghan with a little smile and a light of (fire) in her eyes. 

“Yes.” 

As soon as Ela said that she swung her arm and knocked Meghan out. Everything was completely dark when Meghan snapped back to reality. She didn’t know how long she had been knocked out or where she was. The cold yoga mats were replaced with a bed mattress. She tried to move but to no use as she was restrained to the bed by rope, making every other movement than rotating her head impossible.   
“Looks like our pet is awake.” She heard Zofia’s voice somewhere in the room but couldn’t locate it as it sounded like she were everywhere.   
“Good afternoon whore.” Ela said, feeling her ass push down upon Meghan’s stomach.   
“Wh…” Meghan was cut off by a slap to her right cheek.   
“Shush no fucking questions.” Ela said annoyed.   
“You gonna need that air for later. We got quite the night for you and we got to learn you a bit of manner before our guests arrive.” Removing the blindfold, making Meghan squeeze her eyes as she adjusted to the bright LED light above her. 

“Open up.” Ela said in the same tone as Meghan commanded her to earlier. Meghan didn’t even get to react as a stream of liquid hit her lips, making Meghan reflexes close her eyes.   
“Open the fuck up slut!” Ela commanded again, this time Meghan obliging and let the stream of liquid flow down her throat, making the rest of the stream flow down her chin and face. Meghan quickly swallowed all before letting another drop go to waste.   
“Good girl.” Ela said, again mimicking Meghan and patted her head.   
“We can make a fine cum whore out of you.” Meghan opened her eyes to see Ela clit hovering above her fully exposed tits, seeing liquid drip down onto her chest as Meghan quickly figured out what kind of liquid she just swallowed.   
“Did you just make me drink your piss?!” Meghan asked and was replied with a hard slap from Ela   
“What did I just say?! No fucking talking, the only time you are allowed to open your dirty mouth, for now, is to swallow. Understood?” Meghan nodded.   
“Good. Now it’s time to get down to the money making area. But first, we need to get you out of these restraints.” Ela and Zofia quickly removed the restraints and pulled Meghan down onto the floor, making her lay with her ass for both of them to get a good look of.   
“Now if you misbehave or are a bad pet.” Ela carried on talking as Meghan felt a collar around her neck with two metal plates against her throat.   
“We are going to punish you for being a bad little girl.” She heard Zofia flick a switch and in the same second, she felt the zap go through like a lightning bolt. Meghan screamed as her body spasmed to the volts getting sent through her. It stopped after a second but for Meghan felt like a century, quivering and whimpering as she let her head fall to the ground. 

“Now I think it’s time to get you to use.” Zofia said from behind as Meghan looked behind her, her eyes widened as she saw the approximately 11-inch black strapon attached to Zoe’s lower body. She felt a hand grab her skull and turn her focus away from the giant dildo hovering an inch away from her vagina, to focus on Ela and her 8-inch strapon as she slammed it into Meghan’s face. Recoiling Meghan’s eyes up in her skull, making the last line of Meghan’s mind snap as she felt the tip of the 12-inch lubed dildo enter her behind. Completely losing all common sense and instead of replacing it with an animalistic mind only focusing on Zofia and Ela shoving their artificial dildos in her, retracting it and continuing this fast pace. Meghan came hard after a couple of minutes, but Zofia continued fucking her tight hole while Ela shoved the strapon all the way down Meghan’s throat. Holding it into the balls as Ela pressed the button that made the dildo release a load down Meghan, filling her up with the semen that the artificial dildo contained. Zofia ejaculated after Meghan came for the third time. Dumping her load deep in Meghan’s pussy before pulling out, letting it flow out and spill down upon the floor. Leaving Meghan on the ground, face down with the shock collar on, cum flowing out of her clit as well as her violated mouth.  
“Fuck the guest are arriving soon!” Zofia said panicking.   
“We better clean this up and get our broken pet ready for them.”

**Author's Note:**

> (to be continued.)


End file.
